Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge
Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge is the thirty-ninth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History ''series and the sixth episode of Season 3. It was released December 19, 2013. It features American business magnate, Donald Trump against Charles Dickens' ''A Christmas Carol protagonist and miser, Ebenezer Scrooge . Cast Nice Peter as Donald Trump & The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Zach Sherwin as Ebenezer Scrooge EpicLLOYD as J.P. Morgan DeStorm Power as Kanye West Kai and Naya Berman as Ignorance and Want Lyrics Donald Trump: Wake up, Scrooge, I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump On this lonely, homely little miserable grump I'm like the star of a Christmas tree, you're like the stump I'm not known for my heart but you're still getting Trumped You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini, cause you disgust me Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me, don't even touch me I don't shake hands, I don't make fans, I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am, I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps'll haunt you, make you think you're going insane You're about to get whooped by three emcee's of the ethereal plane So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain Cause I'm out, I got my own f***ing problems, call me 2 Chainz! Ebenezer Scrooge: How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition, I ain't scared Of this random phantom, haunt all you want, I don't care I do not believe in ghosts and I don't believe that hair J.P. Morgan: Don't panic, Scrooge, but you're about to crash! I'm J.P. Morgan, the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past! Who's properly rocking the Monopoly mustache! Yo, I own the railroad, I run these tracks! You got dumped on a bench, now you're pissed at the world You shoulda made like Sebastian, and kissed a girl Because your greed is the curse that's gonna tear you apart What good is your purse if you're poor in your heart? Ebenezer Scrooge: Bah humbug, your raps don't unnerve me, they're atrocious What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis Business and success, that's the life I've selected So enough with your pictures from the past are not effective! Kanye West: What you're about to be right, now I'm the ghost of what's right, now Just take a lesson from Yeezy You missing the point, Ebenezy There's more to life than your work take it easy Even I can make Top for a Azizy Let's put some friends on your wish list Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas If you think that you wanted this moment Start sharing your money with some of the homeless! Ebenezer Scrooge: No! This isn't happening, oh, this is maddening agony, wait Actually, harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture I still am expecting a final specter! The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come: Boo! Ebenezer Scrooge: scream The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come: You're gonna die With no one to love you and no one to cry Alone by youself on the bed of your death With a stench of regret on your last dying breath Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands The penance you should pay for the way you behave Is written as plain as the name on this grave Ebenezer Scrooge: Are these the shadows of things that will be Or things that may be, only If I depart from my course can they change Say it is thus with what you show me I promise to mend my ways A friend to all men is what I will become It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different, God bless us every- Poll Who won? Ebenezer Scrooge Donald Trump J.P. Morgan Kanye West The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Trivia *This is the second Christmas battle done by ERB and the sixth holiday-themed battle overall. *Since ERB's every two weeks schedule beginning, this is the longest we have had to wait for both video and audio/tunecore thumbnail to come out. *This is the second battle where the suggestion comes from somewhere other than YouTube comments (this Wiki's chat, commented by Scrawland Scribblescratch). *This is the 2nd Battle Royale, the first being Rasputin vs Stalin. **Both have five different rappers and at least one person portraying multiple rappers. *This the second battle that features kids, the first being Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley with Bentley Green. *This is the first time two purely fictional characters (Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) from the same work have rapped towards one another, though Adam and Eve are considered fictional by some. It is also the fourth time overall that two people known primarily known for being associated with one another have exchanged lines, after Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney, the aforementioned Adam vs Eve and Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. *This is the second battle to censor the "f-word". The first being Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. *This is the third battle with five different backgrounds. The first two is Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates and Rasputin vs Stalin. *If you listen to this carefully, there is a pun at the end when the announcer says "Who won?". This finishes Scrooge's line " God bless everyone" by putting a pun on the word "Won" to finish the word "EveryONE". *The battle was released on the anniversary of the book "A Christmas Carol", the book the battle is based on. *This is the fourth battle to feature a mispelled title card, as Ebenezer Scrooge was spelled "Ebeneezer Scrooge", the others being Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler (Adolph Hitler), Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin (Billy Mayes), and Captain Kirk vs Christopher Columbus (Christopher Colombus). **Dante told TheSteelerNation2 on Twitter that the mispelled title card was intentional and was done to keep viewers on their toes and looking for subtle mistakes. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge|Behind the Scenes Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 39 Category:Nice Peter Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:DeStorm Power Category:Donald Trump Category:Ebenezer Scrooge